Captive
by AlterEgoofyou
Summary: Sakura is held Captive by Itachi. Rated M


Sakura awoke to a small tug at her strawberry tresses. Black painted fingernails brushed away a strand of her hair from her flushed cheek. Startled, the Haruno lifted her weary gaze at the familiar figure. A dark cloak embellished with red clouds came into her view. As soon as the pink haired kunoichi's emerald orbs greeted onyx, her breath hitched.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Her voice nothing but a whisper, and she had meant to scream.

The Haruno stared frightened at the mute Akatsuki member. Trying to thrash about, the eldest Uchiha simply lifted her into his arms, and carried her bridal-style into Konohagakure's forest. She couldn't move anything. Trying her best to make any type of noise at all, it was basically useless.

"I'm must be under some sort of genjutsu!" Sakura thought angrily to herself.

Leading her deeper into the foliage, the cherry haired girl tried desperately to cry out to the village behind them. Before she knew it, Konoha quickly disappeared into the distance. The dark haired ninja paced the trees, leaving only their residuals behind.

--

Carrying her to a sealed off area, Itachi sat Sakura onto the ground before doing a few hand signs. Opening the to what seemed to be an entrance to an Akatsuki lair, Sakura gulped involuntary before the Uchiha brought her back into his arms. Without any hand signals, the entrance closed behind them both. The Uchiha led her down the long hallways before reaching the dining hall.

"You can talk now." He stated in hoarse tone. "But, your paralysis will last for about a half an hour more."

Pulling out a chair, Itachi sat her down gently.

"What do you want with me?" She asked maliciously, her throat sore.

Silent, the dark haired ninja had ignored her question.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sakura demandingly asked. "What are you going to do with me?"

Ignoring all her questions, Itachi stared at her with a blank expression. Finally, stealing a glance at the clock, and he sighed annoyingly.

"We're leaving." He announced, not wanting a refusal from Sakura.

"What?" The Haruno replied. "Oh no, no, no, I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you!"

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself." The Uchiha growled.

Picking her up again, Sakura glared at him viciously. "You just wait!" She shouted as he carried her back down the hallway. " Once I get feeling back into my arms and legs, I'm going to fucking kill you!"

--

Carrying her down a back alleyway, Itachi stopped at iron door. Knocking at the entrance, someone slid open a peephole in the door, and stared absentminded at the Uchiha.

"Welcome back, Itachi." A woman greeted him with a seductive accent.

A woman in a short black dress, and 6-inch stilettos opened the door. She had long black hair that curled at the bottom, and plump red lips.

"Who's the girl?" She had asked in a disgusted tone.

The Akatsuki member ignored her, and walked off leaving the woman flustered. Sakura stared around the room with a blush emitting on her cheeks. Everywhere she looked there were women who dressed in short skirts, no skirts, halter-tops, no tops, no bras, and even no underwear! Some of these women were completely naked!

Passing by a couple of girls, one specific girl winked at Itachi. She had a tramp stamp across her lower back, and long, black boots that stopped at her knees. She wasn't wearing any pants, but she was wearing a lacy black bra. It still didn't make her look any better.

Going to the very back room, Itachi walked in with Sakura still in arms. His teammate Kisame was in the corner in the room, getting a lap dance with a girl who was completely naked, except for the pearled necklace around her neck.

"Kisame." The Uchiha spoke, finally catching his attention.

"Itachi," Kisame replied while rubbing the woman's thighs as she grinded against his arousal. "Sit down and relax." Finally lifting his gaze, Kisame noticed that the Haruno was in his teammates arms. "You got the girl, good." The shark nin praised.

"I think it's time to leave." Itachi announced.

"But you just got here!" Someone stated behind him.

Deidara appeared with a drink in hand, and other arm wrapped around a woman's waist. "You should stay, you got the girl." He said before taking a sip of his drink. "You should enjoy yourself."

Itachi sighed before sitting lounge chair with Sakura still cradled in his muscled arms.

"Here, I let you borrow her for awhile." Deidara offered, pointing to the woman next to him. " I'll make sure your captive doesn't do anything funny while your busy."

"No." Itachi replied agitated.

"Alright then." Deidara said taken aback.

Out of the corner of the room, another Akatsuki member crawled inside the room.

"Ah, Sasori my man!" Deidara greeted him.

Sasori grumbled before stopping himself in the middle of the room.

"Here," Deidara said bringing the woman by his side. "I got this one all riled up for you." Deidara chuckled.

Sasori shook his head no. The woman pouted before holding onto the blonde nin.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked Deidara.

"Don't worry about him sweetie," Kisame chuckled. "He likes fucking his little puppets."

Sasori glared angrily at the shark nin. "Fuck you!" He replied.

"Do you kiss your granny Chiyo with that mouth?" Kisame mocked.

"Your lucky that I don't fucking kill you." Sasori replied pointing his sword tail in his direction.

Sakura stared frightened at the ninjas in front of her, and Deidara took notice.

"Don't worry about him." He said pointing at his teammate Sasori. "He likes being a show off, every time there's a pretty girl in the room." Deidara winked.

Suddenly, Itachi sent a piercing glare in Deidara's direction. Taking notice, the blonde Akatsuki member stared taken aback.

"Sorry Itachi, I didn't know she was your little play thing." He apologized.

The pink haired kunoichi noticed how Itachi held her protectively in his arms. This scared her even more than the two Akatsuki member's argument did. Eventually, she got the feeling back in her arms and legs again, but she didn't dare move. Even though Itachi had to know she wasn't paralyzed anymore, he carried her in his arms anyway.

"Kisame, I think it's time to leave." The Uchiha announced.

Kisame nodded his head. Before leaving, he kissed the woman in his lap goodbye.

"I'll see you next time." He whispered before slapping her ass.

She bit her lower lip in arousal, and waved as he left with his teammate, and his teammate's captive.


End file.
